Bad Romance
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Fic compartido:: Un perfume algo peculiar despierta a Logan... comienza a olfatear, y tratar de adivinar de donde proviene, hasta que se da cuenta que el perfume que lo hipnotiza proviene de una linda chica pelirroja de ojos verdes. ¡Read&Review!


**_Hey, bub.. Un fic mas!_**  
**_Este esta hecho en conjunto con PrincessMarimar. _**  
**_Ambas lo estamos haciendo via messenger. Por eso parece guión de teatro o algo parecido, Y es un revoltijo jeje. _**  
**_Es de xmen, obviamente, en un Jean/Logan! _**  
**_Seguimos siendo fieles a esa pareja. _**  
**_En este caso y a diferencia de los mios XD involucramos a varios personajes, en varias situaciones y con parejas extrañas. o_O_**  
**_Entre ella y yo nos dividimos a los personajes, despues les ire diciendo quien hace a cada quien. _**  
**_Espero lo disfruten por que ya me alargue aqui, _**  
**_Los personajes NO me pertenecen (aunque un Wolverine no me vendria mal ¬¬')_**  
**_Son de Marvel, y por consiguiente de Disney; Grrr.._**  
**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

---En un bar en New York--

Logan: (se encontraba, como de costumbre bebiendo.... esperando a un compañero muy peculiar)

Por la puerta entra un tipo alto de cabello rubio y colmillos.  
Víctor: Hey, Jimmy... no me esperaste? (le dice Víctor Creed y luego se sienta junto a él)  
Logan: Toma y cállate (le da una botella de cerveza, que bebe el más grande con gusto)

--En la Mansión x--

Charles: -¿_Jean?_- (le manda telepáticamente el Profesor Xavier) - ¿_puedes venir a mi oficina, por favor?-_

(Jean escucha el llamado.)

Jean: Voy con el profesor (le dice al chico de gafas que la acompañaba. Él solo asintió con la cabeza y continuó con su trabajo.)

Jean: (entra a la oficina del profesor) ¿Me buscaba?  
Charles: Si, Jean, toma asiento por favor (le indica Charles, señalando la silla.)  
Jean: ¿Que sucede Profesor? (le preguntó haciendo lo que le indicaba.)  
Charles: Te necesito para una misión de reclutamiento, quiero que escojas un compañero, (le dice)  
Jean: Claro, (le dice y se queda pensando si ir con Scott, su novio o con Remy, su hermano.) A mi hermano.... (Escoge ella.)  
Charles: Perfecto, aquí están los datos, es una pareja, ambos están cerca del central Park, vayan lo antes posible, (le dice Charles entregándole un folder con fotografías.)  
Jean: (los toma y asiente con la cabeza,) ¿Cómo se llaman?  
Charles: Bella Donna y John Allerdyce (le responde el hombre.)  
Jean: (sale de la habitación inmediatamente y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano Remy. Quien por suerte iba saliendo de ahí. Se cruzaron.)

Remy: ¿Me estas buscando? (le pregunta divertido, viendo la cara de la chica.)  
(Jean iba leyendo los papeles y levanta la vista para verlo.)

Jean: Si... ¿me acompañas a una misión?  
Remy: Iba a salir... te acompaño si tu me acompañas.... (le propone)  
Jean: Bien.... vamos... (le dice y lo toma de la mano para salir al garaje.)

--En un bar cerca del central Park---

Víctor: Me tengo que ir, bro... Ah, dice Raven que odia que prefieras a la bebida y no a ella, (le dice Creed a Logan, mientras se ponía de pie y reía.)  
Logan: Vamos, que no sea ridícula, me tiene para toda la noche, (dijo él pequeño con desgana.)  
Víctor: Bueno yo solo pasaba el mensaje... (y se da media vuelta para salir del lugar.)  
(Logan se quedó solo en el bar, después de la enésima cerveza de la mañana decidió salir a dar una vuelta en el parque, cosa que es rara en él.)

--En el Central Park--

(Bella, una chica rubia, estaba con su novio sentada en una banca.)

Bella: No puedo creerlo...  
(Pyro, otro chico de pelo rubio, vestido de negro y naranja, le sonrió y colocó una mano alrededor de la chica, feliz.)

Pyro: ¿Que no puedes creer?  
Bella: Que por fin estemos tranquilos...  
Pyro: Sí, (suspira) Ni yo...

(Mientras la pareja estaba platicando.... Jean y Remy estaban llegando al parque.)

Remy: (se bajó del coche.)¿Quiénes son?

(Logan se había pasado un buen rato bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero no pudo evitar escuchar a una pareja a unos metros de distancia.)

Jean: (imitó a su hermano y lo siguió.) Se llaman Bella Donna y John...  
Remy: Utiliza tu telepatía para encontrarlos,  
Jean: (lo hizo, pero se sorprendió de encontrar a alguien que bloqueaba su telepatía) Están en esta banca,  
Remy: (fija su mirada en la pareja que estaba en la banca.) ¿Y qué? ¿Los quiere reclutar?  
Jean: (asiente con la cabeza y empiezan a caminar hacia la pareja.) Remy....  
Remy: (Voltea a verla) ¿Que sucede?  
Jean: Es posible que alguien pueda bloquear mi telepatía?  
Remy: (Mira a la chica) No lo sé....

Bella: ¿Como le hiciste para que nos dejaran?  
Pyro: (Se queda pensando) No recuerdo muy bien.... tuve que hablar con Magneto... con Mystique... no fue fácil.... (Se cayó porque una pareja llego con ellos)

Remy: (Mira a la chica y no puede evitarle sonreír) ¿Bella Donna?

(un perfume algo peculiar despierta a Logan... comienza a olfatear, y tratar de adivinar de donde proviene, y se da cuenta que a la pareja anterior se le ha acercado una mas, y que el perfume que lo hipnotiza es de una chica, se mueve un poco y abre un solo ojo para verla, una chica alta, pelirroja de ojos verdes, acompañada de otro tipo de ojos raros ....)

Jean: (buscaba a la persona que bloqueaba su telepatía.... pero no pudo seguir su búsqueda ya que unos ojos azules que la observaban llamaron su atención, al voltear a verlos sonríe, y mantienen un contacto visual)  
Logan: (se queda viendo a la chica pelirroja, inmóvil, pero luego alguien lo sorprende)  
Raven: ¡Logan! (le dice al oído, haciéndolo brincar del susto, la chica de piel azul empieza a reír al ver su reacción, Logan intenta voltear hacia las parejas para ver si no lo han escuchado)  
Logan: Que sucede!? (Ambos se agachan y se esconden detrás del árbol)

(La chica azul se queda confundida, y Logan voltea de nuevo a ver a la pelirroja)

Bella: (Se queda observando al chico de pies a cabeza sin vergüenza alguna) Si soy Bella.... ¿Y tú eres?  
Jean: (Al ver a la chica la identifica de inmediato) Mystique.... (Susurra pero si la escucharon)  
Remy: (No le contesta a la chica porque voltea a ver a su hermana) ¿Mystique? Aquí?

Logan: Diablos! (dice y se voltea a ver a la otra pelirroja de piel azul) ¿Qué haces aquí? (pero ella no le hace caso)

Raven: ¡Malditos x-men!

Jean: (Voltea a ver a su hermano, cuando intenta volverlos a localizar los perdió de vista) No se quien bloquea mi telepatía.... pero esta con ella.... cerca....

Pyro: ¿Conocen a Mystique? ¿Son mutantes? ¿Quiénes son?

Logan: Mutantes (susurra) vamonos de aqui (le dice a su chica)

Jean: Si somos mutantes como ustedes... Mi nombre es Jean Grey... y él es Remy Grey.... somos los X-men...

Raven: ya nos vieron... la pelirroja te sigue buscando

Logan: (intenta levantarse, pero está seguro que lo están buscando) Shhh..

Pyro: ¿Ustedes son los X-men? Eh escuchado de ustedes....

Raven: ¡Es telepatía! ¡no sirve de nada que nos quedemos callados!

Jean: El profesor Charles Xavier es quien creo la escuela con el fin de que los mutantes puedan encontrar un hogar....  
Remy: Así es.... no está muy lejos el Instituto.... nos gustaría enseñárselos  
Bella: (Se siente inquieta x Mystique) Sabemos que ustedes son los buenos.... pero ella (esto último lo susurra)

Raven: déjalos que se vayan (le susurra y se acerca a Logan)

Jean: (sonrie) No te preocupes (le dice a Bella por telepatia)

Logan: tranquila, es parque público (le dice entre risas)

Bella: Eres telepata?

Raven: como si te importara (y lo besa, pero justo en ese momento se mueven y hacen que Jean los vea de nuevo)

Pyro: Bien vamos pero Mystique no se quedara con los brazos cruzados.... (Estaba ya molesto)  
Jean: (Abre los ojos como plato al ver a Logan con la azul) Oh por dios.... ¿Mystique tiene pareja?

Logan: diablos, deja de hacer eso... no me quiero meter con esos tontos-x (le dice y se acomoda de nuevo, para que el árbol los cubra)

(Pyro y Bella se levanta al escuchar a la chica, Pyro furioso le lanza una llama a Mystique... Bella le sigue)

Jean: Es el.... bloquea mi telepatía.... (le dice a Remy)  
Remy: Eso no es normal....

Logan: (se levanta y se pone frente a Mystique, quien estaba herida) QUE TE SUCEDE? (le dice a pyro)  
Pyro: (Se acercan donde estaban) ¡Tú no te metas!  
Logan: ¿¿¡Que no me meta!?? ¡¡¡Mira lo que le hiciste!!!

Bella: (estaba atrás de Pyro, pero sale) Se merece eso y mas

Remy: Vamos... (Le dice a Jean)

Logan: Te voy a arrancar las tripas, niñito (se le acerca)

Jean: (Asiente con la cabeza, al escucharlo lo detuvo con su telequinesia) Ni se te ocurra hacerlo....

Raven-. ¡Logan! (le grita débil, él se regresa dudando y la cubre)  
Logan: ¿¿estás bien?? Grrr (por suerte la llama no le había dado bien y estaba solo un poco herida)

Remy: (Se acerca a Bella) ¿Que les hizo Mystique?  
Bella: Ella y Magneto nos tuvieron encerrados.... obligados a estar en ese odioso lugar... (Empieza a recordar y una lagrima le corre por el rostro) Pero esto no se va a quedar asi....  
Logan: Grrr (gruñe y saca sus garras y se le acerca a Pyro, tomandolo de la camisa con la otra mano)  
Logan: ¿¿¿Quieres que lo haga aqui, en frente de tu novia???  
Bella: Dejalo! (grita y le dispara)  
Logan: (suelta al chico y se dirige a ella) quieres morir tu, preciosa?

Remy: (Saca unas cuantas cartas y se las lanza)

Raven: ¡¡Logaaaaaaaaaaan!!

Pyro: (Aprovecha y ataca a Mystique)  
Logan: (gruñe furioso. Ella estaba aun débil, pero logro esconderse tras el árbol de nuevo. Logan lo vio y se olvido de los demás, corrió hacia John y le enterró las garras en un costado, dejándolo tirado, sangrando. Se acerco a Raven y la tomo en brazos)

* * *

**_Bueno, Primer capi, que tal? Loco, no? _**  
**_Espero sus reviews!!_**

**_-Zuzu _**


End file.
